


Train Ride

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Lester, an overnight train ride in more ways than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

Abby tried hard to hide her annoyance at having to spend her weekend with Lester, but as the train whistled past another station and Abby realised there were still some hours before they'd reach their destination she let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry if I'm boring you, Miss Maitland,” Lester said sarcastically. “This is not exactly my idea of fun either. If I'd had my way we'd have flown, but it was too late to make a booking.”

Feeling guilty, Abby softened. “It's not you, Lester. It's just that I can think of better things to be doing on a Friday night.”

“Indeed. A young girl like you should be out at some night club and gyrating on the dance floor, not stuck on an overnight train journey to Glasgow with her boss.”

Abby laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been out properly. These days she was more likely to be sat in front of the TV watching a DVD with Connor. “I don't really do the night club thing,” she said. “I hate the meat market mentality of most of the men.”

“You're a pretty girl, of course men are going look at you with an eye to getting you into their bed.” Lester swallowed nervously and shifted in his seat. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He saw Abby's cheeks flush red and whilst he knew he should have been embarrassed himself too, her reaction amused him and he felt it in the pit of his groin.

“I don't think men find me attractive,” she said.

“Nonsense! I've seen the way young Connor looks at you!”

“He doesn't count. He's my friend and my flat mate.”

“He'd like to be more. As would Stephen.”

Abby frowned. She did have a thing for Stephen at one point, but since it had come out that he had slept with Cutter's wife she went off him. “Hm.”

“I'm sure there are others too,” Lester said. A voice in the back of his head wanted to add “including me” but he knew it was wrong. He sensed Abby didn't want to take this conversation any further so he rummaged around in his bag for something he'd brought with him. The small, silver flask of whiskey went everywhere with him when he travelled. A few mouthfuls always relaxed him and helped him to sleep. He poured himself a small shot and then offered the flask to Abby. She wrinkled her nose at first, but then changed her mind and knocked back the warming liquid.

“How's Mrs Lester these days?” Abby asked, leaning back against her seat. She already knew the answer since the gossip grapevine at the ARC was extremely active.

“I have no idea,” he replied. “Damn woman left me two months ago, although she's quite happy to keep drawing money from my bank account.”

“I'm sorry,” Abby said. “Was it a mutual decision or was someone else involved?”

“I almost wished there was,” Lester sighed. “It would make it easier to understand. We've been drifting apart for some time and slept in different rooms.”

Abby took another shot of whiskey. It was going to her head already and she felt braver. Since Lester had been touching on her private life, she felt it was fair game to probe him about his. “Seriously? So no sex then?”

Lester practically choked on his drink. The room suddenly felt very warm at the mere mention of sex. Perhaps it was the alcohol fuelling it, but he became very aware of his breathing and could have sworn Abby was breathing hard too. “No. It's been a while since I had... sex. And you? If you don't go out, then how do you meet anyone? When did you last have sex?”

She wanted to say that it was none of his business, but this was actually quite good fun. Talking about sex with Lester wasn't as weird as it should have been, and when she moved she felt a moisture between her legs. “It's been a while,” she said quietly.

Lester stood up and moved to the door of their compartment. He stuck his head out to make sure all was quiet and then firmly closed it, pulled the curtain across and dimmed the light. It was late and since this was a sleeper service, most of the passengers would be sleeping and the train staff would not disturb anyone who had their curtain drawn. He swallowed nervously again and there was something hanging in the air between him and Abby. He could almost touch the tension but he hardly dared hope that she was feeling it too. It was just the alcohol and the subject matter of their conversation that was effecting him. Wasn't it?

Abby moved towards him, the dim light reflected in her eyes. He saw her visibly take a deep breath as she moved closer and put her arms around his neck. Her warm, firm breasts pressed against his chest as she pulled his head down for a lingering kiss, filled with an unexpected sexual urgency. Her mouth was sweet, and her body warm. She was a wonderful kisser, her tongue teasing him shyly until he pursued, and then retreating in feminine modesty, her lips melting beseechingly against his as his masculine desire asserted itself. She knew just how to provoke, and then retreat so as to draw him in. The surge of desire he felt was hot and urgent.

"My God," he breathed, stepping away. His heart was pounding.

Abby was breathing faster too, and her breasts rose and fell as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and then slid her bra straps over her shoulder and pulled the cups aside, letting them surge over, round and ripe, the nipples already erect and reaching for him with urgency. Lester knew he should resist and that this shouldn't be happening but he couldn't. Abby tenderly pulled his head down to her breast. He smelled her perfume, her girlish freshness and the milky warm scent of her skin, closed his eyes and felt the stiff yet velvety skin of her nipple against his lips. He sucked it inside and felt her shudder and heard her sudden sharp intake of breath. Instinctively, he sucked it deeper. Abby rose up on her toes to give him better access and whimpered, proud to be the source of his pleasure. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair, comforting him, clinging to the back of his neck for support. 

Abby pushed him gently, and despite her small size, he let himself be guided back onto the leather seat. The wheels clicked steadily over the track and the carriage rocked as he sat down and Abby came and leaned over him, her hands on his knees. He could see her perfect breasts hanging beneath her, swaying with the train's gentle motion.

Abby got down on her knees and leaned forward, her hands on his thighs, put her mouth over the bulge in his trousers, and for a moment he got a glimpse of the animal she might be, predatory and hungry. She opened her mouth and closed her even white teeth gently on his stiff shaft, and he felt the hot steam of her breath through the fabric of his trousers.

He stared down at her, eyes bulging as her skilled fingers found the tab on his zip and lowered it. She delicately opened the fly and extracted his thick cock, gently, as if she were performing surgery, then let it spring up, hard and rampant and gleaming in dim light of the swaying carriage. The tension in the car was as thick as the darkness, the occasional trackside light sweeping over them like the beam of a lighthouse.

“Suck me!” Lester groaned.

Abby ducked her head and touched her tongue to his balls, and Lester looked down to see that beautiful, girlish face half hidden by the shadow of his thick, menacing shaft. The contrast of her childlike beauty with the fleshy brutality of his meat made the blood pound in his veins, and he was filled with sudden thoughts of violence, rape and carnage. Abby closed her eyes and opened her mouth and dropped her face into his lap. his cock sliding into the open gorge of her mouth..

"Oh Christ!" he wailed. She took it all, an impossible length. His stomach jerked with a sudden seizure of pleasure.

Her mouth was hot and deep and sweet, and she had the passively aggressive nature of the natural-born cock-sucker, deriving sensual pleasure from the feel of a man's heavy cock lying on her tongue, controlling him through her own urge to be penetrated. She pressed her face into his pubic hair, sucking him in, and he felt the head of his tool slide against the ridged roof of her mouth as her wet, velvety tongue caressing him from beneath. Deeper, deeper, and his glans bumped against the sticky tissue of her soft pallet. He felt her throat spasm and then open up around him, and a surge of pure sensory overload made him jerk in her mouth as his cock passed her epiglottis. His head snapped back against the seat as if he'd received an electric shock.

“You're so good at this!” he panted, stroking her hair and encouraging her onwards.

Abby pounced on his cock and began bobbing her head over him, as if he were prey she would swallow. He was dimly aware that she'd unfastened her jeans and was playing between her thighs, and the realisation that she was masturbating only added fuel to his raging fire. 

"Oh fuck!" he moaned, the sound of the forbidden obscenity on his lips only heightening his excitement. His fingers dug into the soft cushion of the seat and he arched his back, pressing his head against the backrest, thrusting his hips into the sucking warmth of Abby's young mouth.

Needing a moment to breath, Abby sat back and took the opportunity to rid Lester of his clothing, tugging his trousers and underwear off and casting them to one side. His cock was enormous, so hard it bent back on itself in a straining curve and pulsed with each beat of his heart. 

Abby pulled his jacket off, stripping it down his arms like he was a helpless child. She removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before taking a step back. She slowly peeled her jeans away, wriggling her hips provocatively as her panties followed, revealing the flushed pink lips of her sex beneath a cloud of golden-yellow pubic curls. She grabbed Lester's hand and pushed it up between her legs. 

“See how wet you've got me,” she purred. “See how much I want you.”

Her flesh was fiery hot and wet, very wet, slick with her arousal. Her labia were a deep, livid pink, the portals to another world, and he couldn't tear his eyes from her. She threw her leg over him as if she were getting into a saddle, straddled him so that her sex was just above his straining cock. She leaned forward and licked his face.

"Put your fingers inside me," she said. She spread her knees and pressed his hand to her burning sex. "Touch me."

The train sounded its whistle as they roared through yet another town, the car lights flickering as they clattered over a bank of switches. Abby was poised above him, her hands on his shoulders, her pussy inches above the head of his cock, moisture dripping from her matted pubic hair as if she were salivating.

She leaned her forehead against his, her eyes staring into his. "I want you to fuck me now. I want you to put your cock in me. Will you do it??"

Lester licked his dry lips. "Yes.”

The lips of her heat touched the soft, oily head of his hungry cock, and though she was trying to go slow, her touch set him off and he punched up into her almost savagely, ripping into her, impaling her on the hard rod of his meat just as the whistle shrieked again and the last house shot past and vanished into the roaring darkness 

Abby gasped, arching her back as she felt his cock sink into her depths. She couldn't hide the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. All she could do was rest her forearms on his broad shoulders and tremble. The leather seat creaked as he began to fuck up into her, bringing the muscles of his thighs and belly into play, jarring her up off the seat as her breath hissed raggedly through her teeth

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Do it to me, James! Take me!"

That was all he needed. He grabbed hold of her ass, and with a burst of male strength he picked her up, lifting them both off the seat, holding her up with his hands on her bottom and his big cock stuffed inside, and Abby clung to him, almost weightless in his hands. He turned them around and put her lengthwise on the seat, never losing contact with her, and plunged back into her, deep into the yielding softness of her body.

 

She reached for him as if to claw his face, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them down, claiming her and taking control. He lifted himself up from her, arching his back to thrust himself deeper into the hot clutch of her cunt.

"Don't stop," she begged. "Don't stop."

She was gripping him inside, pulling on him. He was close to losing it. Already he could feel the spasms in the big muscles of his legs and ass, his body getting ready to explode. Abby reached around him, grabbed his ass in her hand and pulled him into her, raising her knees, her heels digging into his flanks like a rider's spurs.

"Oh fuck!" he cried.

The train roared into the blackness of a tunnel, whistle shrieking. The carriage lights went as he felt her grip him inside with greedy insistence, deep spasms in her pussy trying to milk the come from his stubborn cock. He felt her scream of orgasmic release—felt it rather than heard it—felt it on his face as all sound was drowned by the howling whistle and roaring of the iron wheels on the iron track. He felt her lithe body jerk up towards him as his own orgasm began—deep, strong jets of living seed blasted into the darkness of her body as Abby gasped and clung to him. 

He reached beneath her and grabbed her and crushed her against him, holding her with all his strength as he continued to shoot his seed into her, more than he ever imagined he possessed.

Lester's eyes blasted open wide and his breathing was heavy. The carriage was in darkness and he could hear the soft, rhythmic breathing of Abby asleep on the seat opposite him. The uncomfortable reality of what had just happened hit him when he tried to move and realised he had made a mess inside his very expensive designer suit trousers. That had been one hell of a dream. Somehow, he had to find his way to the washroom and try to mask the evidence. There was still several hours of this journey left and it would be even more difficult than it already was if Abby even had the slightest inclining of his fantasy. Leaving her asleep and blissfully unaware of what they'd done inside his head, Lester slid out of the carriage to clean himself up.


End file.
